headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Star Wars Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope
| designers = Grant S. Boucher (1st ed.); Michael Stern; Bill Slavicsek (2nd ed.); Paul Sudlow (2nd ed.) | publication date = 1989 (1st ed.); 1995 (2nd ed.) | cover price = 15.00 | isbn = ISBN 087431125X (1st ed.); ISBN 0874312655 (2nd ed.) | page count = 94 pages | system = D6 }} Star Wars Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope is a supplemental reference guide for the original Star Wars Roleplaying Game published by West End Games. The first edition of this volume was published in 1989 and written by Grant S. Boucher and Michael Stern. A second edition was published in 1995 with additional material provided by Bill Slavicsek and Paul Sudlow. Illustrations were provided by Tom O'Neill and also included original concept art by Ralph McQuarrie who provided concept material in the original Star Wars trilogy. Contents include an introduction and epilogue from the perspective of fictional historian Voren Na'al as well as game statistics for the 6d gaming system for several characters from Episode IV, listed below. The book also includes extensive geographical information on the planet Tatooine and the Death Star space station. The final chapter of the book is a ready-to-play gaming adventure titled "The Battle of Wayfar" Publisher's summary (1st edition) Here it is! A definitive collection of backgrounds, statistics, and information on the heroes and villains from the original Star Wars movie! This comprehensive guide to the Star Wars galaxy details the aliens, Imperials and Rebels that figured in those crucial weeks leading up to the Battle of Yavin. First in a series of guides to the greatest space fantasy film of all time, A New Hope includes character histories and never-related-before information that makes this volume a must for movie fans and players of the Star Wars game. Publisher's summary (2nd edition) The Battle of Yavin marked the first dramatic triumph for the Rebel Alliance which set the crusade to restore the Republic on its path to ultimate victory. Join the grand quest to explore the locales and meet the people which had an impact on the outcome of that first important conflict! Galaxy Guide 1 contains the definitive collection of backgrounds, statistics, and information on the heroes and villains from the original Star Wars movie, as well as a new adventure set on Tatooine suitable for new characters. This comprehensive guide to the Star Wars galaxy, featuring the art of Ralph McQuarrie, Michael Manley, and Al Williamson, and stills from the movie, details the aliens, Imperials, and Rebels that figured in those crucial weeks leading up to the Battle of Yavin. Contents Chapter One Tatooine Wilderness * Jawas * Sandpeople * Owen and Beru Lars * Obi-Wan Kenobi * Desert Stormtroopers * R5-D4 * Power Droid Chapter Two Mos Eisley * Momaw Nadon * Figrin Da'n * Dr. Evazan * Ponda Baba * Labria * Sivrak * Muftak * Kabe * The Tonnika Sisters * Greedo * Garindan Chapter Three The Death Star * The Death Star * Darth Vader * Grand Moff Tarkin * Admiral Motti * General Tagge * Death Star Officers * Death Star Troopers * Death Star Gunners * TIE Pilots * Imperial Interrogator Droid * Dianoga Chapter Four Yavin * General Jan Dodonna * Rebel Soldiers * Rebel Pilots * Biggs Darklighter * Wedge Antilles * Jek Porkins Chapter Five The Heroes of Yavin * Luke Skywalker * Princess Leia Organa * Han Solo * Chewbacca Chapter Six * The Battle of Wayfar Notes & Trivia External Links Category:1989/Roleplaying games Category:1995/Roleplaying games Category:West End Games